


Cops and Robbers

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Cops and Robbers

**Anonymous** asked:

Smut idea; Established Wenpines - Dipper comes home from work and finds Wendy & Mabel already engaged in a bit of adult Cops & Robbers and are expecting him to join in.

* * *

*PHWEEEEEEEE*

“STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!!” Mabel yelled after blowing her whistle, pointing dramatically at the black and white clad redhead creeping past the entrance to the living room. Wearing a taut, light-blue, button-up shirt and tiny black skirt combo, her sexy cop outfit contrasted drastically from the pajamas she ran towards.

Wendy turned with a surprised face, shifting her legs just in time to absorb the force of the barreling brunette as she tackled into the taller girl’s waist, wrapping her arms around to secure her position. There was a moment of shock to them both as Wendy’s resistance ground Mabel’s charge to a halt.

Recovering, Wendy grabbed Mabel’s shoulders and thrust her off with her greater strength. Mabel flailed her arms to regain her balance, but Wendy caught one wrist, then the other. With a twist of her hips, she flung Mabel to the wall, her hands pinned above her head.

“Looks like I caught you, officer,” Wendy said with a grin.

Mabel struggled to escape, giving up when it proved a futile effort. “Surrender, Criminal!” Mabel said with a defiant glare.

Wendy smiled and shifted her hands so that one could hold both of Mabels wrists together. The other fell slowly down to her scalp, gently dragging through her hair before cupping her chin. “I’ve got a better idea,” Wendy said, immediately slamming her hand downwards.

Buttons popped off Mabels shirt like corn as the Corduroy’s hand sliced down the divide like it were butter. Reaching the skirt, her fingers slipped between skin and fabric, only to quickly tear the front open.

“No underwear? What a fun little pig,” Wendy mused as the clothes fell open.

“It waaaaaaahhhh!!!” Mabels eyes popped open as her attempt to stay in character was interrupted by fingers entering her.

“Huh? Didn’t catch that,” Wendy said, leaning in to nibble on Mabels neck. “What were you saying, officer?”

“Erhhhhh,” Mabel sighed as wendy explored her pussy. “Y-you’re *ah!* uh-under arrest…”

Mabels legs faltered as the criminal played with her, her mind going fuzzy. All that held her up was her pinned wrists and an occasional shiver that ran through her, tensing her leg muscles. She rolled her hips against Wendy’s hand multiple times, but her lover followed her perfectly so that she couldn’t quite reach the release she desired so badly.

The front door suddenly opened, “Ugh! Today was awful! You…” Dipper trailed off at the sight of the two girls, one hand pausing it’s effort to loosen his tie. No one said anything until he slapped the door closed behind him.

“You called for backup?! You clever slut!” Wendy yelled.

Dipper smiled, quickly understanding what the girls had been up to, “Hey! No one talks to my partner like that!”

“Try and stop me, copper!” Wendy said just before he knocked her over, Mabel joining them in a pile after she caught her breath. It was time for revenge.


End file.
